


【洋灵】怜人归10

by mysoda



Category: Yoai - Fandom, 洋灵
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoda/pseuds/mysoda





	【洋灵】怜人归10

男女通吃花花大少洋X金丝雀伶人灵

排雷预警：这文里的洋哥有渣属性，三妻四妾爱撩人；相反，弟弟是不懂爱的那个，被包养的金丝雀。这篇我打算作为三生三世系列里的前世篇，结局偏向BE，要有心理准备可能会虐。

OOC人设，请勿上升真人。

10

立秋刚过去，酷暑的焱气还依旧煎熬着心头，李振洋翻了个身把袭衣扯开了些，微微汗湿的触感让他很不舒服，若是此时身边有个冰凉软滑的物件在该多好。李振洋正这么想着，一抬头就看见了李灵趴在不远处的床边，睁着水灵灵的大眼睛一眨不眨的看着他。

李振洋先是惊喜尔后又是责怪：“小崽子！你怎么到这儿来了，是不是那丫头没看紧又让你偷跑出来了？”嘴上说着责怪的话，可瞧那李振洋的脸上却满是笑意。

李灵也不恼，仍是一派天真单纯的模样仰望着他，李振洋心里软成了一滩水，他扯开被子，拍拍床铺：“灵儿快过来，到洋哥身边来。”

李灵听话地脱鞋上床爬到了他的身边，像以往那样乖巧地窝进他的怀里，李振洋抱着李灵心里不知道该是如何激动感慨，他梦想过无数次这样的场景，怀里的人儿轻得比一根羽毛还轻，一身洁白无瑕的天蚕丝衣带着微凉光滑的触感，尽管怀中的宝贝全身上下都包裹得严严实实，他的眼神稚嫩清澈也半点无勾引之意却仍然引出了李振洋滔天的欲念。

李振洋不自然地挪了一下身体，他的某处已经炙热难消，但他又万分不想让怀中人知道。是的，在李振洋的观念里，李灵就该是纯洁无瑕的，他希望李灵永远像个稚子那样懵懂无知全心全意地依赖他，任何俗世的红尘爱欲都不能沾染，那会玷污了他，亵渎了他。包括李振洋自己的欲望，因而在李灵面前他时常压抑着自己。

“哥哥，你怎么了？”怀里李灵的声音还是十五岁时那样，带着点童音的软糯清脆，他抬起脸来看向李振洋，在李振洋的眼里简直是最极致的诱惑。

永远清澈如水的大眼睛，睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀一下一下煽动着撩拨着他的心，像个小铃铛挂着的嘴唇，嘴角微微地翘起，仿佛一颗刚成熟的小果子，红润娇嫩得引人择摘。李振洋抱紧了怀中人柔软的腰肢感慨，我的魂我的心，我的罪孽，我的欲念之火（注1）……李振洋正要不管不顾地低头吻下去……

“啪嗒！”玉枕落地的声音终于惊醒了李振洋，李振洋坐起身茫然地四顾，怀中空空荡荡，哪还有半分心肝宝贝的痕迹，春梦了无痕，只留下一滩冰凉的水渍。

那被勾起的欲火余温还萦绕在心头，怅然若失。

（注1：我很喜欢洛丽塔里的那句话，这里稍加修改给用上了。）

===================

一番精心的洗漱打扮之后，再出来李振洋又恢复成了贵气威严的模样，他今天穿着一身墨绿色金丝银边的长袍，头发一丝不苟地梳着髻带上了一顶明玉金冠，显然是将要接待贵客。

傅如玮早就在客厅等候多时了，他一见李振洋出现马上放下了那已经续了好几杯的龙井茶，焦急地把他拉过来：“振洋，今天你怎么起这么晚，说好的巳时见，现在都快午时了，这王大人王知府就快到了！” 

说曹操曹操到，门外果然传来了仆人的通报声，王知府带着几名随从人员气势浩荡地走入了李府宅中。

李振洋随着傅如玮一同前去接应，王知府乃京师知府（注2），官衔比傅如玮大，所以傅如玮见了他都得行躬礼，何况李振洋是一介平民，见了大官理应行跪礼的，不过王知府大手一挥免了他的礼：“起身吧，不必多礼。”

李振洋弯下到一半的身形顿了顿，有些尴尬地直起身来。王知府身边的一个随从发出了忍俊不禁的“噗嗤”一声。

李振洋不由得多看了那名随从两眼，那是一个身材矮小的随从，比起旁边其他人都矮了将近一个头，身材瘦弱得像还没发育的小孩。由于脸被巨大的帽檐遮挡着看不清楚，所以还不知道他究竟是什么样。

接下来，李振洋发挥出了他的三寸不烂之舌，把王知府哄得服服帖帖高高兴兴的，他不走文人雅士文绉绉的那一套，因他常年走马经商见多识广，讲些江湖中的趣事，讲些荤素不忌的段子倒也能引人入胜，逗得众人哈哈大笑。

边走边聊，王知府在他的带领下，粗略地游了一遍李府，李振洋还在前厅准备了宴席招待他们一行人。李振洋正要抬脚走向前厅的方向，身后王知府的一名随从却突然指着一湖之隔的对面好奇地问：“李公子，那边是什么地方？”

李振洋动作一顿，但马上又大大方方地介绍道：“那是我李府的‘私家花园’，一般不开放的，寻常人也进不去，我也只偶尔得空时才会过去，清净清净。”

“李公子，你不带我们看看吗？”那名随从又问。

“那边没什么好看的，就是简单的花花草草。不如我们先去前厅用餐？我还准备了表演节目给大家接风洗尘。”李振洋又把话题一转。

但那名随从还是不依不挠：“既然来都来了，这偌大的李府就还剩这个地方大家没见过了，到底还是要看一眼的，你说对不对？”

一直没说话的王知府也帮腔道：“对对对，李公子莫要藏着掖着了，莫非这当中真有什么见不得人的‘宝贝’不成？”

李振洋心下一沉，该来的还是来了。王知府都说到这份上了，他也不好再拒绝，只能吩咐仆人给安排好小舟，载着众人往湖心的灵水阁划去。

“哇，果真好一个世外桃源！”一上岸，众人首先被周围精心栽种的名贵花草树木给惊艳了。

沿着小石路径，很快就来到了灵水阁，这里的外观和过去一样，没什么大的改变，仿佛那人儿还住在里面，随时会跑出来扑向他甜甜地叫一声“洋哥！”

李振洋收回恍惚的思绪，推开门扉向身后的众人介绍：“这里叫灵水阁，过去是我闭门静修的地方，除了我没什么人来过，故而也没什么东西好招待大家的。”

李振洋背手挺立地站在房中间，大大方方地敞开着大门，任众人打量。

那名随从越过王知府的背，好奇地探头进来四处探看，只见这屋子里果然如李振洋所说，空空荡荡的只剩一张桌子和一把椅子，无甚好看的。

那名随从不甘心地又跑去另外几间房间里探看，还是一无所获，他只能悻悻地走了回来。

李振洋在心中暗自舒了一口气，幸好他早有准备，把李灵送走之后，他立即派人把这里所有的东西都搬空了，搬到了一个秘密的地方藏起来，为的就是防止今天的这一幕。

“哈哈哈，看来那说‘李公子府里金屋藏娇’的谣言果然不可信呐！”王知府突然抚了抚胡子大笑道。

“大人英明！谣言止于智者。”李振洋恭维笑道，心想这王知府今日来他府中做客果然另有目的，只不过这谣言怎么传出去的，他回头还得仔细查查。

李振洋把王知府他们一行人送回到前厅里，吩咐下人热情地招待好他们。

王知府几杯酒下肚后才终于笑呵呵地把几张地契放到李振洋面前，李振洋看着地契上的文字眼前一亮。

“喏，京城这么大的地方可谓是寸土寸金，这几块地可是我特意留出来的黄金地段，其价值不用我说你也知道。这几块地嘛……”王知府又捋了捋胡子，笑笑看向李振洋。

李振洋意会，立马恭敬地回道：“只要李某力所能及的，必定为王大人办到！在所不辞。”

“好，李公子不愧是人中龙凤，有野心有魄力，我果真没有看错人！早就有闻你经商有道，家财万贯，今日一看果真不假，你这李府的气派都快把我的知府院给比下去了！哈哈哈……”

“李某不敢当，有幸得大人赏识……”

“那这几块地我就放心交给你了，都是远比市场低的金额，我相信在你手中一定能发挥出其最大的价值的。我只要求你办一件事——”

“李某洗耳恭听！”

“随你心意，在这几块地之中选一块地，建一座比你现在的李府还要更气派的府邸，其做工用料都必须是最好的，若有不足你随时可以向我知会申报，不计任何人力物力，我只要求你在一年内建成这处独一无二的府邸。”

王知府这么一说，就连一旁一直在偷听的傅如玮都吓了一跳。这金子做的府邸到底谁敢住啊？王知府把这么一个艰巨任务交给李振洋又是何意？

“李公子，请喝酒。”这时从李振洋的旁边递过来一双白玉似的手，那显然就是一双十指不沾阳春水的手，无论如何一个随从都不可能有这样的一双手。李振洋接过酒杯，对上那名随从的眼睛，“他”有一张清秀白皙的脸，发现李振洋在看“他”又慌张地挪开了视线，悄悄地红了脸。

“这位……怎么称呼？”李振洋突然问起随从的名字。

这时候王知府在一旁接过话道：“正好给你介绍，这位正是我指派给你的‘监理’，今后他将全权代我协助你修建好那座府邸，若有什么问题你跟他沟通就好。你可以称呼他为——”

“苏苏！你叫我苏苏就好！”那名随从赶在王知府前面说，王知府不知为何倒吸了一口冷气。

“好的，苏苏，以后请多指教。”李振洋不动声色地礼貌微笑道。

苏苏又红了红脸，坐在一旁不说话了。李振洋心下了然，他早就猜出了这名随从的真实身份，他不是他，她就是碧罗公主，有几个随从敢这么跟王知府说话的？除了公主也没别人了。不过李振洋不知道的是，碧罗是公主的号，“苏苏”的同音“姝姝”才是公主的名讳，一般人叫都是大逆不道的，这小公主居然让他直接叫了，差点把知情的王知府吓个半死。

未完待续

（注2：由于古代的官衔非常复杂，在各个朝代都有不同的叫法。这里我就不考究了，“知府”就是指“市长”的意思，京师知府就是北京市市长的意思，大家知道意思就行。）

假设这是一个比较开放的朝代，类似于唐朝，所以公主是可以任性的，参考太平公主和薛的故事，是可以逼死原配然后招为驸马的。当然这里的公主没那么恶毒，她想要李振洋当驸马就会想方设法地让他当驸马，王知府完全是受她指使的，王知府表示：我太难了XD

公主善妒，以后会很精彩。

外加解释一下前面那一段，其实一开始我写这篇文的初衷是想写一种偏执的、病态的爱。有点像洛丽塔，但不完全是，李振洋不是ltp，他只是固执地希望李灵永远是纯洁的美好的，他认为所有的成人的世俗的情欲会玷污李灵原本的纯洁美好，所以他也一直压抑着自己，他可以在外面风花雪月夜夜笙歌，但是他永远为李灵隔离出一片世外桃源，不染红尘。他也希望李灵永远不要长大，所以在春梦里他的潜意识里李灵还是十五岁的样子。这跟人物角色的成长背景有关，因为长大是残忍的残酷的，他自己所经历的成长就是十分痛苦的，他不希望李灵经历这些。当然他这也完全忽视了李灵真正的心声，真正的需求，所以他是病态的、偏执的。


End file.
